The Manor On The Hill
by FearIsButFearItself
Summary: AU It starts with a simple, meaningless dare: Go into the manor and see if it's truly haunted. It ends with a child's innocence and humanity shattered.


Yo! What's up? Here I am, with a new story! Yay! I hope that you all enjoy it! ~Fibfi-Chan

WARNINGS: Violence, cussing, minor mind fucking (not to the characters, to you), character death, a creepy manor on a hill and freakiness. _**You have been warned.**_

Summary: AU It starts with a simple, meaningless dare: Go into the manor and see if it's truly haunted. It ends with a child's innocence and humanity shattered.

* * *

><p>"Edward…"<p>

Phantom voices screamed, sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"Edward…"

Visions of people flickered, one moment their faces straight and impassive, and the next blood pouring from their heads, soaking them, as they chanted, "Join us. Join us. Join us."

"Edward… What are you doing?"

A boy, fifteen years old with blonde hair and golden eyes, stared at the scene in front of him in horror. "Oh, shit…"

"Why are you here?"

The blonde took in a gulp of air and tried to calm his shaking body as he stared at the blood splattered walls.

"What are you doing to us? To me? To everyone?"

'I really shouldn't have come in here…' Ed thought to himself, trembling in fear. 'I should have just ignored the dare… This isn't worth it.'

The room was only lit by the light from the window, which wasn't much considering that it was past midnight.

"LEAVE. _NOW_. You don't belong here, boy! LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK." The voices screamed at him, and the room seemed to shake.

Ed felt ready to burst into tears. He was terrified and could barely keep him-self from screaming.

A gun was lying on the floor, next to a big, red stain on the floor boards that obviously came from blood. It looked as if someone shot two people and then them-selves…

"_**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**_" A voice hissed in his ear.

Ed squeaked, too scared to do anything else.

"_Leave._"

A freezing cold hand was placed onto Ed's shoulder, the finger nails digging into the blondes' skin.

Blood began to seep through Ed's shirt and, just as he was about to look behind him to see _who the Hell _was touching him, there was a huge crash and the window shattered, the door slammed shut and Edward regretted going upstairs as he didn't have an easy escape route.

Tears started going down his face and he couldn't stop his body from shaking in fear. The grip on his shoulder tightened, the voices were still yelling at him to leave, phantom voices continued screaming and the flickering figures didn't falter in their chanting.

"Oi, Ed! What the Hell's going on in there?" A voice from outside yelled, and Ed jumped in fright. He wasn't expecting anyone to call up.

"LEAVE." The phantom voices screamed.

"Join us. Join us. Join us." The flickering figures chanted.

"_Well_?" The figure gripping his shoulder hissed. "Aren't you going to listen to them? To _us_? Aren't you going to _leave_?" He spat out the word as if it tasted bad in his mouth.

Ed decided to do the only thing that he could possibly do in this situation: He screamed.

* * *

><p>"What's taking him so long?" Winry asked, nervous, as she stared at the house in the distance, waiting and hoping that Edward would come out, laughing, saying that it wasn't haunted and that it was just filthy in there.<p>

Maes bit his lip in concern. "I don't know."

"Maybe he's looking at some paintings or something?" Jean hopefully suggested.

Riza, Al, Roy and Gracia exchanged glances whilst Mei and Sheska held hands and were hoping for the best.

Roy sighed. "It's just a house. What would be so interesting about it?"

"He might've fallen asleep?" Scar phrased it like a question.

Ling bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, that's probably it."

There was silence between them for a few more tense moments. Just as Riza was opening her mouth to say something, however, the silence was broken with a loud shattering noise, a slamming noise and a crash.

Everyone froze.

"What the Hell was that?" Jean asked after a few seconds, a worried expression marring his face.

Roy stepped out of the patch of trees and took a few steps closer to the house and stood there, listening. After a minute or two and not hearing anything, he called up, "Oi, Ed! What the Hell's going on in there?"

Everyone waited for a response, worried. By now, they had all stepped out of the trees and were standing near Roy.

Just as Envy was about to call up, there was an ear splitting scream before a few crashes sounded from the house.

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

The front door was flung open and Ed ran out of the house, looking terrified. The door slammed shut behind him, much to everyone's shock, and Ed latched onto the closest person; Ling.

"H-hey, Ed, what happened?" Ling asked, trying to calm the blondes' shaking.

Edward merely shook his head and hid his face in Ling's shirt, refusing to talk.

* * *

><p><em>It was a week after Edward went into the manor that he started changing for the worst.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Eddie!" A child's voice rang out, sweet and innocent. "Wanna play with me?" The voice asked, giggling in anticipation.<p>

Ed stared at the child in front of him, his expression blank. "You're not real." He stated, his eyes cold and uncaring.

The little girl blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Eh?" She looked confused. "Ne ne, Eddie, what're you talkin' about?"

Ed's eyes narrowed. "You _know _what I'm talking about. Now **leave **before I hurt you."

"Eddie-"

"Nina." Ed stated, glaring at her small, and now trembling, form. "You have ten seconds to leave before I kill you. Time starts now. Go."

Nina looked shocked.

"One." He calmly stated.

She nervously took a step back, scared.

"Two." By now he was smirking.

"Eddie, what game is this? I don't like it. Let's play something else-!"

"_Three_."

Nina trembled. "Big brother…"

"**Four**."

She started backing up to the door. "Big brother, are you okay?"

"Five."

"You're acting weird…"

"Six."

"Are you sick or somethin'?"

"Seven~" He said it slowly and playfully, as if he were playing hide-and-seek with a bunch of children and he was counting.

Nina's hand was on the door knob and she shook in fear. "Big brother! Please, let's play something else!"

"_Eight~_" He practically purred.

"Big brother, please stop!"

"NINE!" He exclaimed, grinning manically.

Tears went down Nina's face in rivers. "Big brother-!"

"Ten." Ed whispered, his eyes narrowed in blood lust and the grin never leaving his face.

"BIG BROTHER!" Nina screamed, her eyes wide in terror.

"Bam." Ed stated as he pulled the trigger of the gun -_When did he get a gun?_- and watched as the bullet went through her skull.

* * *

><p>"Brother!" Alphonse cried out, his face stained with tears as he stood in the doorway of his brother's room. "Did you hear about what happened to Nina? Someone murdered her!"<p>

Ed hummed. "Of course I heard. I was the cause of it, after all."

Alphonse blinked. "Wha-what…?"

Edward looked up at his little brother, a feral grin on his face. "I did kill her, after all!"

Before anything else could be said, Edward threw a silver dagger through the air, and watched in sick satisfaction as it went into Alphonse's chest with a sickening crack.

"Bye bye, little brother~" Edward sang out, smirking at Al's still form.

* * *

><p>"Edward…?" Roy asked, his dark grey eyes staring at Ed.<p>

The blonde grinned. "Yo, Roy."

Roy blinked. "What are you-"

Edward cut him off. "I have a secret~!" He said, snickering. Ed balanced on the balls of his heels, a finger in front of his lips. He giggled. "Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"Alright…" The black haired teen trailed off, nervous.

Ed giggled again. "I have a gun!" As if to prove his point, he waved the silver pistol over his head. "I found it in my Dad's closet! Cool, isn't it?"

Roy took a step back. "Ed, put the gun away. Does your Dad even know that you have it? You should give it back."

Ed twirled a few times before he stopped and grinned at Roy. "Of course he doesn't know! That's why it's a s-e-c-r-e-t! And I don't wanna give it back, I like it!"

Roy frowned. "Ed, are you okay? You're acting… different."

"No, silly!" Ed chimed, giggling. "I'm not okay! I haven't killed you yet, so I'm a bit frustrated!"

"What?"

"You heard me~! Now, it's time for you to die!"

A bang of a gun was the last thing Roy heard before he fell into the arms of Death.

* * *

><p>"Hiya, Maes!" Ed cheered, hiding the gun in his long right sleeve.<p>

Maes smiled weakly at him. "Hey, Ed. How are you?"

"Not too good!" Ed pouted. "You wanna know what'll make me feel better?" He asked, grinning in excitement.

"Sure." Maes replied, shrugging.

Ed giggled. "'Kay!" He revealed his gun and smiled innocently. "Bye bye, Maes~!" He sang, pulling the trigger and shooting Maes in the head.

* * *

><p>Envy, Ling and Ed were all sitting in the town's café together, talking.<p>

"Ahh, can I try some of your drinks? Mine isn't all that good…" Ed asked, smiling innocently at Ling and Envy.

Without thinking twice about it, they offered him their drinks. They failed to notice the poison Ed poured into the drinks.

Ed smiled. "They weren't that good~. You can have them back now!" The blonde gave them their drinks back.

Ed watched as they drank from them, only to fall forward onto the table, dead, moments after they consumed the poisoned liquids.

Ed giggled. "Two more down~"

* * *

><p>"Scar~!" Ed called out, smiling. "Come on, I wanna show you something!"<p>

Scar came out of the house, sighing. "Alright, I'm coming. What do you want to show me?"

Ed giggled. "This!" He brandished his sword, and before Scar could react, Ed stabbed the older teen in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Riza and Gracia were both sitting in the grave yard, mourning for their lost friends (maybe even lovers) when two daggers stabbed them in the heart, each one silver and each one poisoned. They were dead in seconds.<p>

* * *

><p>Jean, Mei and Sheska were in the library, talking in hushed whispers about who the killer could be. They never heard the ticking noise, they only saw a flash of light and felt searing pain before everything went black.<p>

* * *

><p><em>All of these teenagers were naïve and never even thought that when Edward Elric went into the manor on the hill that something happened to him. They never thought about the possibility of him being murdered on the night, shortly after he screamed. They never thought that someone had taken his form and pretended to be a terrified teenager.<em>

* * *

><p>…well, that story took an unexpected turn. I put in a minor amount of EdxLing, so yay! Points for me! Anywho, please leave me a review! Flames will be used to light yummy smelling candles~! ~Fibfi-Chan<p> 


End file.
